Lineage
by Pari
Summary: The Doctor and Martha embark on a new adventure like none either have ever experienced before.


"What is it?" She asked as she came up behind him and looked over his shoulder and down at the screen.

"It's a worm hole." He replied as he pushed, pulled and kicked different mechanisms on the Tardis.

"Oh, like on Star Trek, one could travel from point A to point B at super light speeds." Martha said excitedly and the Doctor bunched his brow as he looked at her.

"Yes exactly. You really learnt that on Star Trek?" He inquired and she nodded with a bright smile, knowing she had impressed him a bit.

"I'm a bit of a Trekkie. I have all the episodes from all the different series on DVD, we'll have to get them and have a movie night or something."

"Right," He said as he focused back on the task at hand. "Well did it happen to cover what would happen if a time machine entered a wormhole?"

"No, but by the look on your face I'd say it's something bad."

"Very bad. The speeds could be so intense we could end up on the other end as one big mass."

"One big mass?" She repeated, seeking clarification.

"We could merge together, you, me, and the Tardis."

"Oh my God…well stop it!"

"I'm trying but the pull is too strong." He yelled. "We're going in, hold on to something!" He commanded and she instantly clutched him. He wrapped one arm around her and gripped the railing with the other.

The Tardis shook violently, more so than usual. The movements and sounds indicated that it was picking up speed and going a lot faster that it ever had. Martha locked her frighten gaze onto the Doctor, who was smiling at her reassuringly. This calmed her a bit until she noticed their surroundings began to turn to a hazy blur, and the Doctor's face became warped and seemed to get closer and closer, until it seemingly consumed hers. Then as suddenly as it had occurred it was all over.

"Oh my God," Martha gasped out as she still clutched the Doctor.

"Looks like we made it intact." He said and then beamed down at Martha who seemed to be ashen in tone. "Are you ok?" In response she released him and ran to the 'restroom' where she could be heard vomiting. "Guess not, it was a bit bumpy." At that moment an alarm went off, casting out a loud shrill and filling the room with a bright flashing red light. The Doctor quickly looked down at the monitor for some readings.

"What's that, what's going on?" Martha asked as she re-entered the room, wiping at her mouth.

"We seem to have an unauthorized guess on board." The Doctor said as he grabbed a hand held tracking device, which beeped, and looked like a Geiger counter to Martha. He moved about the area.

"What's that?"

"It's a tracking device, it'll find whatever latched onto us while were in the wormhole."

"Does it tell you what sort of thing it is, is it animal, vegetable, mineral, or man?" The Doctor's eyes widened to this.

"Right it does, it might be beneficial to keep you around Martha Jones." He said with a smile as he adjusted the settings, and she smiled back. He didn't hold his smile for too long, and it melted into a frown. He then smacked the device. "That can't be right."

"What?"

"It's picking up…but its not possible."

"What?" Martha asked again more loudly.

"It's picking up trace DNA of a Time Lord, and it's not mine." He said as he moved around the room, with Martha right behind him.

"There's another Time Lord on board but how… oh no, The Master?"

"No, I cremated him remember. We can regenerate but not from ashes."

"Oh I know maybe it's the Tardis," Martha said. "You said that we could merge, and for a minute there it felt like we had. I mean I actually thought I could read your thoughts. And I honestly don't know how you can live with so much going on inside that head of yours. So maybe the Tardis merged with us as well and kept some of your DNA." The Doctor stopped as he let her words sink in.

"It's plausible, but the problem is it's not my DNA, is complete new. If I'd merge with the Tardis I would be reading the mechanisms on the Tardis and my own DNA, as two separate entities. This is completely 'different' DNA." He said as he turned to face her, and the readings went off the charts and the beeps increased. The Doctor's eyes widened as he looked at Martha.

"What?" She asked not liking the look on his face. He moved the tracking device away from her and the beeps died down, he then brought it back and the beeps went haywire again. "What it is…Doctor you're starting to scare me?"

"Its you." He said as he stared down at her, entranced.

"What are you saying, I'm part Time Lord now?"

"Yeah, at the moment technically you have some Time Lord DNA inside of you."

"At the moment, so it will go away in time…right?"

"Oh…yeah, in about 9 months I'd say. No wait that may not be right, that's gestation time for humans, but not for a Time Lord. For us it's only about six weeks. I'm not completely sure, this has never happened before."

"Wait, gestation… do you mean…"

"Martha, we're having a baby." He announced with the biggest grin she'd ever seen on his face.

"Oh," She said with a slight smile before her eyes rolled into the back of her head and she crumbled towards the floor. The Doctor's fast reflexes allowed him to reach out a grasp her securely into his arms before she hit the floor.

"A baby," He repeated with a goofy smile on his lips as he moved his free hand to rest against Martha's taunt belly.

* * *

She slowly blinked and after a few seconds her hazy vision began to focus, and when it finally did the Doctor's smiling face filled her view. 

"Welcome back," He greeted as he helped her to sit up, while still supporting her back with his arm.

"What happened?"

"You fainted, which is really quite normal for human females in your condition."

"Oh right," She said calmly and then started to panic as her memory came back to her. "Oh God, oh God, oh God…"

"Calm yourself Martha, before you hyperventilate."

"But I'm pregnant…with your baby. An alien baby." He simply nodded at her assessments. "What if it's like in that movie where the alien rips through the chest cavity?"

"Don't be silly, Time Lords have babies much as humans do, the only difference is the gestation time, and judging by your belly I'd say you'll carry like a Time Lord." His words made Martha look down at her belly, which now had a slight bulge.

"Oh my God, how long was I out for?"

"Only a few minutes," The Doctor answered as he looked at his wristwatch.

"Oh God, Oh God…Oh God." She began to panic again.

"Martha, stop it!" The Doctor commanded as he helped her to her feet.

"Fix it," She said as she looked up at him with wet eyes. "Undo it."

"Undo it…you want me to undo it?" He asked not knowing if she realized what she was asking of him, what the ramifications of such an act would mean for him. The look in his eyes seemed to give Martha a slap back to reality, a reality where there was now two Time Lords instead of just one. And she instantly became embarrassed by her words, ashamed that she had asked him to kill his dream that he was not alone, a dream that was now reality.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean it…I'm just scared." She spoke softly her voice crumbling into a sob. "I'm so scared." Her resolve broke and her shoulder shook as her cries overtook her. The Doctor quickly moved to her and enveloped her into his arms and held her close, and tight against his chest.

"It's alright, its natural to be scared," He spoke gently to her as he rested his chin atop her head. "I've been to many different worlds and met many different species, and all in all the expectant mothers are always scared. Scared of the pain they may experience, scared that something might go wrong, scared of being responsible for such a helpless new life. But their motherly instincts always kick in, and they all end up fine, they have healthy young and they raise them up. Oh except for the Syphrilis, they eat their young." This got a slight giggle from Martha, and this made the Doctor release her a bit as so he could look down at her.

"You always know just what to say to make me feel better Doctor." Martha said with a smirk as the Doctor smiled at her and threw her a wink. "So, I guess we're having a baby. How am I going to explain this to my family?"

"You could tell them you're going on a sabbatical during which you get pregnant, and then I'll bring you back every 14 days which would have to be 90 in their time, so they can see your progression."

"Every 14 days, why?"

"Well, you'll still have three trimesters, except instead of the normal 90 days…it'llbefourteendays." He said the last part quickly hoping she'd miss it and not start to panic again.

"Say what?!" she yelp.

"Oh come on, 42 days of gestation is better than 270, innit, and the recovery time is just as fast, you'll be back to your normal size in a couple of days. It'll be as if you never even had a baby." That argument seemed to calm Martha a bit.

"42 days, that doesn't give us much time to prepare. We'll need baby things like a bassinet. And I'll need maternity clothes, like now." Martha spouted off a list of things as she paced about; the Doctor simply stood smiling at her as he followed her movements with his eyes. "What?" She asked having noticed his eyes on her.

"It's nothing, 'cept look at you, you're glowing. " He said with a proud smile and Martha couldn't help but to smile back.

"Thank you," She said as she bowed her head coyly. "Oh my God!" She squealed as she held up her hands.

"You say that a lot, isn't that considered blasphemous to humans?" The Doctor asked curiously.

"I'm glowing." Martha said stating the now obvious.

"Yeah I just said that. Don't worry it's normal."

"Not on my street," She replied.

"It's like…like morning sickness. You lot throw up, our ladies glow. It'll only happen once at the beginning of every trimester. See its already starting to fade." She looked at her hands as noticed her natural coloring was returning. "Won't happen again for 14 days."

"I don't know if I can do this Doctor." Martha stated as a worried look marred her face. The Doctor grasped her shoulders and moved her to the nearby steps, and then coaxed her to sit. He then moved to the controls of the Tardis, readying to put in their new coordinates.

"Oh you'll do fine, you're a Doctor…"

"In training." She corrected.

"Close enough and you have me, you'll always have me with you now." He said and the thought of it made her smile. "So where to?"

"Sorry?"

"You said we need supplies so what shops would you like to hit, and money's no object it's my treat."

"Really?" She asked excitedly and he nodded with a smile. "And I can go to any shop I want?"

"Only the best for our kid."

"Oh this might not be such a bad thing after all. First we can go to Push, it's a posh shop in Islington and then we'll hit Pure Baby in Chelsea."

"Actually we should probably let your family know first, because in a few days that bump won't be so easy to hide."

"What do I tell them exactly?"

"Oh we'll lie, say we're madly in love and in a drunken night of passion we conceived. Or some rot like that." The Doctor stated and didn't seem to notice the disappointed look on Martha's face, which she quickly covered with a faux smile.

"Fine, and then we can go shopping?"

"We'll shop 'til you drop."

"You'll be carrying everything, so we'll shop 'til 'you' drop." She said with a wide grin and the Doctor bunched him brow and frowned a bit.

"Right."

* * *

10 days 

"I just don't know what to say," Francine Jones said as she sat regarding the two who sat across from her and the rest of the Jones family.

"Congratulations would be nice mom." Martha replied rolling her eyes a bit as she crossed her arms across her chest.

"I'm sorry sweetheart, of course I'm happy for you. It's just that it's…"

"A bit sudden, we know, for us too." The Doctor said as he wrapped his arm around Martha's shoulder and threw out a toothy grin.

"No. That's not my concern. It's obvious to me that Martha's crazy about you Doctor. I just don't get the impression that you have those same feelings. How do you feel about Martha?" Francine asked and the Doctor felt as if a spotlight had been turned on him.

"Francine, don't be so nosy." Clive Jones, Martha's father spoke out and the Doctor sighed a bit in relief.

"I'm not being nosy, Clive. I'm being a concerned parent, which is more than I can say for you."

"Oh here we go again." Clive grumbled as he rolled his eyes toward the ceiling, and rested his head against the back of the chair he occupied.

"Don't you two start, what goes on between the Doctor and I, is our business" Martha warned. "God, we came here to let you lot know that you're going to be grandparents and instead of being happy like normal people, you use it as 'another' excuse to pick a fight." This seemed to embarrass her parents into silence.

"Well I'm excited." Martha's brother threw out to break the tension that filled the room.

"Thanks Leo," Martha said as she threw him an endearing smile.

"Me too," Martha's sister Tish said with a smile. "I'm gonna be a aunt." She then jumped up from her seat and moved to where Martha and the Doctor sat. She sat in the empty spot beside Martha and placed her hand over Martha's belly. "Oh my goodness, you've already got a bump!" Tish exclaimed as her smile grew.

"She does?" Francine said as she lifted from her seat.

"You better move Doctor," Clive threw out and the Doctor took heed and moved just in time, and Francine plotted down in his spot. She placed a hand on Martha's belly.

"Oh my," She gasped out clutching her other hand against her chest, as her eyes began to water. "Our baby's having a baby, Clive."

"Mom, please don't cry. I'm hormonal right now, you don't want to set me off." Martha joked, but it was of no use as the tears had already begun to fall from her mother's eyes.

* * *

21 days 

"That was scary." The Doctor stated as they entered the Tardis after the three-hour shopping spree. "And I think I was the only man in the bloody place, do human males actually participate in the pregnancy."

"Yeah, for about ten minutes 'before' conception." Martha threw out as she waddled into the room. The Doctor frowned as he tried to wrap his head around what she meant. "I'm going to go put these things away, and finish putting the bassinet and swing together."

"I'll give you a hand." The Doctor offered as he removed his coat, tossing it to its usual place.

"No!" Martha said louder than she had intended. "No, I just need sometime alone, please." She spoke more softly, and the Doctor bowed his head a bit, purposely avoiding her eyes.

"Right, if you need any help just give a yell." He said and she nodded and then left the control room. After nearly two hours the Doctor decided to find Martha, he found her in the room they had designated as the 'baby's room'. She sat in the middle of the room, surrounded by the many parts of the Bassinet, which the Doctor easily deducted she hadn't even attempted to put together. He was about to enter the room but her soft sobs stopped him.

"Martha," He called out gently to her, and watched as she swiftly wiped at her face, hoping to conceal that she had been crying.

"Yeah." She replied but kept her back to him.

"What's the matter?" The Doctor asked as he leaned against the doorframe.

"Nothing," she lied as she grabbed her first part and set about actually trying to put things together.

"Why are you crying?"

"I'm pregnant and hormonal. It's human thing, you wouldn't understand."

"Maybe not but I understand you and can always tell when you're lying." He said as he entered the room and took a seat on the floor across from her. She wouldn't look at him. "Are you worried about the birth?" He questioned and she shook her head. "Experiencing some new pain in your legs, or back?"

"No, this pain is in my heart." She said this time raising her eyes to look at him, and he in turn looked down, and began to fiddle with the parts. Martha reached out her hand and placed it atop his. "Please don't do that, don't ask me to open up to you and when I do and it's a subject you don't want to talk about, you shut me out."

"Sorry,"

"You don't have to be, I should be the one who's sorry. I got my own self into this situation. So this misery is all my own doing. I love you," She said and then stared into his hoping to see some reaction there, but saw none, and so with a heavy sigh she adverted her eyes down to her very swollen belly. "I'm crazy in love with you and I'm going to have your baby, and I should be over the moon really but…you don't love me, and I can't help but wonder how that will affect this child."

"I will love our child Martha, I already do." He quickly defended.

"I know you do, I mean how will this child feel about having parents who aren't, together…together. I was 24 years old when my parents split and I was devastated by it."

"We'll just pretend." The Doctor suggested and Martha simply shook her head and smiled.

"I'm not stupid Doctor, and you have to be the smartest person in existence."

"Actually, the Trillion race are pretty…"

"My point is," Martha cut in ending a rant that could have taken hours to end, once the Doctor got started. "Its not hard to deduct that our kid will probably be sharp as a whip, and I really don't ever want to lie to them, about anything." The Doctor nodded.

"So we tell them the truth, we're not like most conventional families, but we're still a family; mom, dad, and kiddy."

"And what about me, I don't think it will be enough for me. There's going to come a time when I'll want more, I'll crave it so badly Doctor, what then. When I want to love and be loved inreturn, to get married and have more children, what then? Would you take us home so we could have a normal life?"

"Never," The Doctor said as he quickly stood. Martha could tell she had upset him but knew this had to be address. "You will not take my child from me, I won't allow it." He said as he glared down at her with fright-filled eyes. "If you want to leave, fine I'll take you home but…"

"But what…I can't have my child unless I stay here with you, and to a life of loneliness?" She asked as she started to get up from the floor, which was now a difficult task for her, but when the Doctor tried to help her she refused and stood on her own. "So really I'm just an incubator to you, aren't I?"

"No, of course not. How could you even ask that after all we've been through together? I'm not some bad guy here, I never lead you on, if anything I tried very hard to divert your feelings for me, because I knew it would only cause pain." He silently cursed himself when he saw the tears flowing from her eyes.

"Why not me, what's wrong with me? I'm a good person and I love you, I really love you. Why can't you love me?" Martha asked in between her sobs. The sight of her made the Doctor's own eyes water and his lip tremble as he started to speak.

"I could love you, could love you so easily, Martha. In fact there have been times I've had to fight with myself, 'not' to love you." This confession stunned Martha and swelled her heart as she gazed up at him with bewildered eyes. "I've been alive for a very long time Martha, and I have experienced loved, not often mind you. But there have been rare moments when I allowed myself to have love, to give it and receive it, and it was wonderful." He closed his eyes as the memories washed over him. "But then it was gone; some due to death, some due to boredom, in some cases we just grew apart, and…"

"And some were sucked into an alternate world." Martha completed for him and with a slight smile he nodded.

"And every time, it felt like they took pieces of my hearts with them, so now there's only just a wee bit left. If I give it to you…" His voice crumbled a bit and Martha moved closer to him to comfort him. "If I give it to you and you leave, I think I would die Martha and no amount of regeneration would be able to fix me." He said as the tears rolled down his cheeks.

"Shhh," Martha spoke in a soothing voice as she reached out her hands and grasped his face. "It's alright, I won't leave you." She pulled his face downward and kissed his forehead, and then eyes, then nose, then his wet cheeks, while speaking words of comfort in between. "I'll never leave you." Her words seem to break his resolve, as the Doctor swiftly lowered his mouth to hers in a soft, sensual kiss, which he quickly deepened. He wrapped one arm around her, holding her as close as her belly would allow, and buried the other hand in her hair, which had grown in the past few weeks. Martha moaned as the delicious taste of the Doctor filled her mouth, but before she could be allowed to get lost in the moment, the Doctor pulled back, and rested his forehead against hers.

"We can try," The Doctor said and Martha's eyes nearly bulged out of her head.

"Really, you mean it?" She asked excitedly.

"Yes, I really do." He replied as he smiled down at her, pleased that he was the reason she was so happy.

"Oh thank you Doctor, thank you, thank you," She said as she wrapped her arms around his neck and yanked him down to her.

"No thank you Martha, for making me the happiest I have ever been, for staying when most would have ran away, for…" He paused and pulled back to stare down at her in confusion. "What was that?"

"What?" She asked.

"That!" He yelped as he moved her back at arms link, his hands grasping her forearms, while he stared down at her belly. Martha giggled as she realized what he was referring to.

"It's the baby, kicking. It started a few days back, but you were so engrossed in stopping the Nexxon's sun from exploding I didn't want to distract you with it."

"Are you mad woman?" He asked as he dropped to his knees before her belly, and lifted her blouse to expose the firm plump cinnamon skin beneath. "I want to know everything you experience, when you experience it. That silly ole sun could have waited. This," He smiled as he watched her belly rise up in the area their child was kicking about. "This is the most amazing thing I have ever seen." He then placed his hand over the bumpy area, just as it dispersed. "Does it hurt?" He asked looking up at her with concern.

"No, it was a bit of a shock when I first felt it, and sometimes it can be uncomfortable, but so far not painful."

"It won't be much longer."

"Don't remind me." Martha said with a sad smile.

"Oh, don't you worry Martha I've delivered plenty of babies. You're in good hands I'm not going to let anything happen to you, either of you. I promise." He stated as he rubbed her belly.

"Uhm…I trust you, you know that but I was thinking we'd have the baby in a more sterilized place, like say a hospital. Where's plenty of painkillers, if I need them."

"Nonsense, we have everything we need here on the Tardis, there's a med lab with all of the state of the art equipment from Earth and several other planets."

"But I want my family here."

"Plenty of room for them."

"And painkillers?" She asked.

"Infinite amounts but you won't need them."

"Oh?"

"Well it's pretty obvious that this pregnancy is the same as that of the Time Lords, and our women never experienced pain during labor."

"Really?" Martha said with a relieved smile.

"Well, one can't really enjoy the moment of childbirth if there's pain and screaming, now could they."

"Clearly not, and I'm all for a pain free birth."

"Soon enough, which reminds me. We really should get these things put together." He said as he looked about the room.

"So let's do it." Martha said as she began to sit down on the floor again only to be stilled by the Doctor, who gripped her arm.

"Oh, not you. You need to relax. I can do this, you just come back in a few hours and see my masterpiece." He said as he steered her towards the exit.

"Are you sure? I don't mind I'm not even tired." Martha protested a bit.

"Yes. What kind of man would I be if I let my mate, who's carrying my child do manual labor? You go rest I'll do this, now go." He demanded as he pointed to the door. Martha was so happy hearing him refer to her as 'his mate' that she didn't fuss but left to go make then some lunch. She giggled as she heard him cursing under his breath as she left the room.

"What language is this?" He asked aloud, though he was speaking to himself, as he read through the instructions.

"Turn it over to the opposite side." Martha called out just as she entered the corridor. She could hear the rustling of the paper, and then giggled more as she heard the Doctor reply.

"Oh,"

* * *

30 Days 

He was avoiding her, she was sure of it. She often felt his eyes on her, but whenever she'd look back, he'd quickly look away. On the day they had decided to 'try' to have a relationship, Martha had moved into the Doctor's much larger bedchamber, but he hadn't really stayed with her, and tonight Martha awoke to find herself alone again. So she got up and went to seek the Doctor out. She found him in the open doorway of the Tardis staring out at some nebula.

"It's beautiful," She spoke softly as she stared out at the nebula. He turned upon hearing her voice and allowed his eyes to roam over her frame, pausing at her round middle.

"Yes, in fact the most beautiful thing I have ever laid eyes on." He replied with a smile as he continued to stare at her. Martha blushed because she knew his compliment was for her.

"I was talking about that." She nodded towards the open door.

"Oh that pales in comparisons."

"Well that puts my mind at ease." Martha said and the Doctor then stared at her curiously.

"Really, why?"

"Because if you're giving me compliments like that, then I know you're not cross with me."

"Where did you ever get the idea that I was upset with you?"

"I don't know I just got the feeling that you've been avoiding me."

"Oh that," He said as he cast his eyes upward lifting his chin a bit, while arching his left brow. "Yeah, well I have been."

"But why? Have I done something wrong? If it's about our 'new' relationship or sleeping arrangements then…"

"No Martha, its nothing like that." The Doctor spoke with a gentle smile. "You've done nothing wrong, and I'm not having regrets. I do want to try our 'new' relationship I'm fully committed to it. As for our sleeping arrangements," He paused as he bowed his head a bit and rubbed his hand across the back of his neck.

"Oh I knew it. I knew it was too soon. I can move back into my room if ya like."

"No,"

"It's not a problem really, I mean I can't expect you to have 'those' types of feelings over-night. Relationships take work and they take time."

"Oh but I do have 'those' types of feelings." The Doctor threw out and it stopped Martha's rants instantly. And she bunched her brow in confusion but didn't speak, allowing him time to explain. "Every time I look at you I get 'those' feelings." Martha's look of awe turned to amusement.

"I make you feel randy, that's why you've been avoiding me?" She asked as she laughed.

"Randy?" The Doctor questioned.

"I excite you, sexually." Martha explained.

"Oh…yes, profusely." The Doctor acknowledged with a nod of his head.

"That's just too funny." Martha said, as she laughed harder.

"Why?" The Doctor asked as he moved to her, himself laughing a bit at her merriment, although he didn't fully understand what exactly was so funny.

"I make you randy, you make me randy, we share a bed together now, and you're avoiding it and me like the new black plague or something." Martha explained around her giggles.

"I still don't follow you around that bend."

"I don't know about Time Lords, but us humans…men and women, when we are sexually attracted to each other, and if both parties are willing, and I am willing. Just to make that clear." Martha threw out before continuing. "We generally act on those feelings. We don't run away from them." She went about explaining things as if she were speaking to a child, and at seeing the Doctor's face she could tell she'd have to break it down even more for him. She stepped to him, getting right into his space as she stared up at him. "Do you want to kiss me?" she asked in a lowered voice.

"Very much so," He answered as his eyes locked onto her mouth.

"Then kiss me." She said and he reacted to her command as if on reflex, descending his mouth upon hers. Their tongues dueled, tasting and savoring each other. They continued this dance for several minutes, only stopping when breathing started to become an issue. The Doctor rested his forehead against Martha's as they both stood panting for air. "Do you want to touch me?" Martha continued her inquiry, but this time the Doctor could only nod his head. "Then touch me." Again he complied raising his right hand and then resting it against her belly. "No," Martha said as she reached out and covered his hand with her own, and then lifted it onto the swell of her left breast. "Touch me," She said again and the Doctor gentle squeezed her breast before rubbing his thumb over the very erect and sensitive nipple. They both moaned and closed their eyes to the sensations now flowing within them. And Martha recaptured the Doctor's mouth, this time deepening the kiss. They became lost in an ecstasy neither had ever experienced before, and they stumbled about the control room of the Tardis. When Martha's back hit one of the beams, she pulled from the kiss. "Maybe we should take this some place a bit more comfortable." She suggested.

"I'm sorry, are you ok?" The Doctor asked as he moved back from her. "This is what I didn't want. In your delicate condition you need to be handled with care."

"I'm fine, really." Martha tried to assure the Doctor already noticing that he was putting up his 'avoid' wall again.

"You're full of child and I shouldn't be handling you like some brute, oh but Martha," He said this as he grasped her face in his hands and kissed her soundly, before pulling back again. "Seeing you so full of child, my child, it makes me…" He stalled unable to put his thoughts into words.

"Randy," She said with a smile.

"Exactly, but I don't want to hurt you or the baby."

"You won't," She giggled. "Unless…you are anatomically correct, right. No tentacles or horns, nothing of that sort…" It was the Doctor's turn to chuckle.

"I am every bit the man you see before you, although sex with a Time Lord is not the same as you might have experienced it with a human male."

"What do you mean, exactly?"

"It's beyond the physical, more on an emotional level, the connection I mean. We will join in body, and mind, and soul."

"Does it hurt?"

"No, but if it becomes too overwhelming you must tell me." The Doctor said and Martha gave him a salute and a smile. "Right," He said suddenly as he clapped his hands together causing Martha to flinch a bit. "First, we should find the most comfortable place, and of course the most comfortable position for you. Then…"

"Oh my God, is this what you lot do?"

"What?"

"Is this supposed to be foreplay?" Martha asked. "You plan it all out before you do?"

"I see nothing wrong with being well prepared." The Doctor defended.

"Nothing except, it takes the spontaneity out of it and the fun. And you know…it kind of ruins the mood."

"And I suppose human foreplay is better."

"You seemed to like it before." Martha said as she moved closer to him.

"I did? When…ohhh." The Doctor suddenly lost his train of thought as he found both of his hands filled with Martha's ample breasts, which he kneaded and rubbed with his fingers and thumbs. "Human foreplay is definitely better…OH YES!" He yelped out when he felt Martha's hand grasp 'him' firmly. "Definitely, definitely better."

* * *

Their silhouettes danced upon the walls, cast out by the flames of the candles lit throughout the room. The room itself echoed with the moans and sighs of the lovers who were entangled in bedding and limbs. Two bodies locked together, rocking to a rhythm all their own. Hands roamed over moistened warm flesh, covered with the sheen of sweat. Fingers and legs entwined; reminiscent of chocolate mixed with vanilla, or like cream swirling in coffee, and giving off just as intoxicating aromas. 

She had nearly been overwhelmed by his size, as he slowly filled and stretched her beyond what she felt was her capacity. When he was fully nestled inside of her he stilled and allowed her time to adjust, as he focused his attention onto her breast, latching onto them with his hot mouth. She gasped out and arched her back a bit, shooting out her hand and digging her fingers into his scalp, to hold him closer. The burning pain between her legs was completely forgotten, replaced by the intense shocks of pleasure suddenly hitting her. He suckled her earnestly as if tasting the sweetest nectar, and was rewarded with juices that lubricated her entrance and allowed him to move within her with ease. So he pulled back, but didn't completely leave her hot core, then he rammed himself forward, deep into her. His slow movements soon became frantic back, forth, in and then out, as her squeals of glee rang in his ears, along with his own grunts.

The sensation seemed to creep upon her, she first felt it in her finger and toes and then it expanded, moving up her arms and legs. She felt weightless in her body, mind, and spirit and allowed herself to succumb to it. Her body felt lethargic, even though she was thrashing about wildly, meeting him thrust for thrust. She was consumed in numbness, and yet filled with such pleasures. It was as if she was falling and couldn't catch her breath, but she was unafraid. Then she felt completely taken over like a wave crashing onto the shore. She gripped his hands with her hands, squeezed her eyes shut, inclined her head back against the pillow, and then cried out.

"Doctor!" She exclaimed as starburst flashed behind her closed lids and her body convulsed and then trembled with seemingly endless aftershocks.

"Martha," She heard her name, but it sounded as if it was being spoken from a far away place. "Martha, open your eyes." She obeyed the familiar voice, and when she did open her eyes her chest tightened at the sights around her. She stared up and saw that she was lying underneath a large tree whose branches held silver leaves. Through the branches could be seen a deep orange sky with twin suns blazing in it. She looked down at her left hand and saw that it rested atop bright red grass.

"Gallifrey," She said softly.

"Yes, my home world." The Doctor replied, as he lay curled up beside her. His left arm propped up his head, while his right arm rested across her bare breasts, and his right leg covered her lower body.

"It's beautiful," Martha stated as she looked to her right, just over the Doctor's shoulder, to the huge mountains capped with snow.

"It was." He agreed.

"How did we get here, is this real?"

"All that you see is what's in my head and my heart, all my memories. Right now our bodies are in bed, on the Tardis. But our minds, hearts, spirits are joined; yours to mine."

"So this is like an orgasm for you?"

"No, more like the afterglow." He said and she smiled up at him.

"It's amazing, and you were amazing." Martha said as she reached up and caressed his cheek.

"You were bloody fantastic yourself." He stated and then leaned down and captured her mouth into a searing kiss, which left her breathless.

"I guess were somewhat square now, I was feeling a bit cheated before,"

"Cheated?"

"Well yeah, here I am pregnant with nothing to show for it except a big belly. Least now I've had the pleasure that usually accompanies baby making."

"And was it all that you imagined it would be?" The Doctor asked confidently not at all bothered with any idea that maybe she had not enjoyed herself.

"Oh more than, but being of a scientific mind, I will need further research before I can say for sure." The Doctor flashed her a huge smile.

"Being of a scientific mind myself, I can respect that. So what do you say Dr. Jones, should we research this once or twice a day?"

"I think twice will suffice, for now." She said with a giggle.

"Oh Martha Jones, I do love how you think." The Doctor said and then moved himself above her, settling in between her open thighs. He leaned down and kissed her neck and shoulder, as he began to nudge himself into her entrance again. Martha sighed in contentment as she lifted her bottom a bit to assist him in his venture. This time he glided in without resistance, hissing as she moaned in joy, to the intrusion. Their new union was suddenly interrupted as the ground they lied upon began to shake, which got their full attention, stopping the Doctor in mid thrust.

"What was that?" Martha asked as her eyes darted about the area.

"Close your eyes," He instructed and she did. "Now take a deep breath and then open them." Again she did as she was told, and when she opened her eyes they were back in their bed on the Tardis, and the Doctor was already standing with his pants on and tugging on his shirt. "Sorry, you might feel a bit queasy, since I had to break our link so quickly, give yourself a moment. I'm going to go check what's going on." The Doctor said as he rushed from the room. Martha tried to move to grab her own clothing but when she stood she had to rush to the bathroom, where she began to vomit. After a few moments empting her stomach of her dinner and a few more getting dressed Martha slowly made her way to the control room, which was a difficult task with the way the Tardis jerked and jarred about. Upon entering the room, she found the Doctor moving about hurriedly, pushing buttons, and pulling levers. When he noticed her he swiftly threw out orders. "You sit down and hold on tight." She waddled to the yellow seating. "No, that's too high, the steps, and wrap your arms around the beam there." He pointed and Martha moved and did as she was told.

"What, it is…what's happening?" Martha yelled out.

"We've entered an asteroid belt." He answered.

"That's not good is it?"

"No, the Tardis is taking a good beating and if we get hit with a big one it could breech the hull."

"Doesn't this thing have an alarm system to warn you about these kinds of things?"

"Yes, but I was kind of busy so I didn't hear it." He said with a smirk on his face and she smiled back at him despite their current situation. "You just hold on."

"I am holding ooooh," She yelped as one of her hands instinctively flew to her stomach. "Doctor," She gasped out, short of breath due to the sharp pain in her uterus. He didn't acknowledge that he had heard her as he continued to focus on steering them around the floating rocks, within seconds the rocking of the Tardis stopped.

"I think we're in the clear." The Doctor said as he checked the monitors.

"No I don't think we are." Martha said and when the Doctor looked up to question her comment, he saw her grimace and then clutch the side of her stomach.

"What's wrong?" He asked, rooted in his spot too afraid to move even though he could see that she needed him.

"I think we might be having a baby…Ooooowwww!" She cried out and the Doctor's eyes tripled in size as his mouth fell open, but still he didn't move until Martha yelled out to him. "Help me!" He ran to her side giving her his full support to help her stand.

"Are you sure the baby's coming, it's a bit early."

"Oh God it is early, isn't it…well maybe it's just braxton hicks," Martha said hopefully as she rose up with the Doctor's help. When she was fully upright she felt a gushing between her legs and she looked down to stare at the puddle surrounding her bare feet. The Doctor's wide eyes seemed to twinkle as he looked to Martha with a smile.

"We're having a baby Martha," He said excitedly as he led her out of the control room, heading to the med lab.

"What do you mean we?" She hissed out through gritted teeth as another pain hit her hard, and the Doctor simply kissed her temple. "I want my mummy." Martha whine as the contraction subsided.

* * *

"Comfy?" He asked as he placed her left foot in the stirrup. She threw him a glare as she lay against the over abundance of pillows, with beads of sweat already forming on her brow. 

"Unnnnnh!" She groaned out as another contraction hit. The Doctor moved to her side and grasped her hand, which she squeezed tightly.

"Just breath through Martha," He coached and after a few seconds it seemed that the pain had subsided because her grip loosened.

"Doctor," She called out in the most pitiful voice he had ever heard. "It really hurts. I think I need drugs now."

"I'm so sorry Martha, I lied to you. There are no drugs."

"What?" She yelped as she reached out and grabbed his necktie and then yanked him down closer to her. "What do you mean there's no drugs?

"Well, I didn't think you'd need them." He squeaked out, his neck being constricted by the tie. "Martha, I can't breathe." With a growl she released his tie. He rubbed at his neck and moved back a bit. "I'm sorry, Time lords don't experience pains dur…"

"I'm not a Time Lord, and there's pain. A lot of pain!" Martha stated as her body stiffened against another contraction. "God, I need an epidural!" She yelled out.

"Right an epidural," He repeated as he moved to the exit. He stopped before leaving and turned back. "You're going to be alright for a bit by yourself?"

"Yessss…just get those drugs. She said in a deep voice that almost sounded demonic, the Doctor thought as he rushed from the room.

* * *

"There's no way we're all fitting inside that box." Tish said to her mother as they stood outside the blue box the Doctor had disappeared inside of. 

"Come on you two," The Doctor commanded as he stuck he head back outside the doorway of the Tardis. "Martha needs you." He then vanished back inside and this time Tish and Francine followed him.

"Wow…" Tish exclaimed.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah it's bigger on the inside, come on!" The Doctor demanded as he led the way to the med lab. They entered the room just a very intense contraction was striking Martha.

"Ahhhhhhhh!" Martha screamed with her head thrown back, eyes clamped shut, and her body arching up from the bed.

"Martha!" Francine cried out as she rushed to her daughter's bedside, while Tish moved to the opposite side, both grabbed one of Martha's hands.

"Mummy," Martha spoke in a soft exhausted tone. She was happy to have her mother there. "Mum, it hurts so much."

"Not for long," The Doctor announced as he held up a needle and expelled the air from the tubing. "Ok we have to sit her upright, and keep her very still." He instructed Francine and Tish, and they did as they were told. The Doctor swiftly administered the medication through Martha's back. "You should feel the effects instantly." He said as they eased Martha back against the pillows.

"Thank you Doctor," Martha said around a relieved smile and the Doctor swiftly swooped in and gave her a sweet kiss on the lips. He then moved back and removed his coat, tossing it on the floor.

"Now, let's deliver this baby." He said excitedly as he moved in between Martha's opened legs.

"Shouldn't we take her to a real hospital?" Tish asked as she held Martha's hand and wearily looked around the large lab.

"Why, we have everything we need right here." The Doctor said as he stayed focus on the delivery.

"But she's only 6 and ½ months along, this baby's going to be very premature. Don't you need special equipment?"

"Oh God, she's right." Martha said and the Doctor took note of the monitors showing a sudden increase in Martha's heat rate as well as her blood pressure.

"No she's not. You shut up." He directed to Tish before looking back at Martha. "Martha she's fine, perfect in fact." Martha smiled a bit at his reassuring words. "And she's as beautiful as her mother, oh she's got her ole dad's smile, but the rest is all you."

"How do you know it's a girl?" Martha asked in a winded voice as a contraction hit, but was dull due to the medication.

"Oh I've seen her inside of you, every time I touched your belly. We talk even, well I talk she mainly listens, she's a good listener this one." He said with a smile. "I told her about all of our adventures, and she's anxious to join us. She's ready for the world Martha; you just have to get her out into it. So you've got to…"

* * *

"PUSH!" They all yelled in unison, the Doctor from his location in between Martha's leg, Francine and Tish from their positions at Martha's side, where they were now supporting her back as she leaned forward pushing. Martha gripped her knees and bit down on her bottom lip, her face scrunched up in determination as she bore down with all of her might. She had been pushing for thirty minutes, working the baby down into her birth canal. 

"I see a head," The Doctor said to himself as he stared down in awe at the dark mass of curls, his eyes suddenly glazing over with unshed tears. "Martha I see her head," He said more loudly as he stared up and looked directly at Martha with the goofiest smile on his lips, while a single tears rolled from his eyes. "Just one more push," He said as he wiped his eyes with his sleeve and sniffed back any remaining tears, before he leaned back in and gently gripped at the baby's tiny head. "Come on Martha just one more big push." Though she was tired she smiled, happy to see the Doctor so happy. She sat up again and gripping her knees once more, and gave a hard push.

"Ahhhhhhhhh!" She screamed and was accompanied by her mother, sister, the Doctor and then a by the tiny shrill of their child. Martha collapsed back against the pillows, tired but crying happy tears. She closed her eyes and let the powerful screams of their daughter serenade her.

"Is she ok?" Francine asked, leaving Martha's side to peep around the Doctor's shoulder as he stood at a nearby table, cleaning and assessing the baby.

"Oh yes, but I think she's missing her mother." He said as he lifted the swaddled baby in his arms and moved to Martha's bedside. Martha's heart swelled as she watched him, watching their child with such love and adoration on his face. When he held the baby out to her Martha eagerly cradled her to her chest.

"Oh look at you," Martha spoke through fresh tears as she looked down at the tiny puffy face, peeking through the blanket. "You're so beautiful."

"Thank goodness you look like you mum," Tish threw out jokingly as she softly cried. The Doctor simply threw her a toothy grin and a wink.

"I'm a grandmother," Francine said through her own tears as she reached out and stroked the baby's cheek with her thumb. "Oh I have to call Leo and your father."

"Where are they anyway?" Martha inquired never taking her eyes off of her daughter.

"Oh at the house, they were too afraid to come, you know men. They're with you 100 before and during conception but when its time to deliver they run for the hills."

"Oh I wouldn't have missed this for all the worlds." The Doctor declared as he settled on the bed next to Martha, reaching out to push the blanket further from the baby's face, and the baby instantly locked her eyes onto his. "Look I think she recognizes my voice, don't you little one. Who's the prettiest baby in all the universe?" He cooed.

"Wow, she's only two minutes old and she's already got him wrapped around her little finger." Tish teased. "So what's her name?"

"Elizabeth Noel Jones," Martha stated confidently. She had been thinking of names for a couple of weeks and had finally settled on one for a girl and one for a boy. She had intended to mention them to the Doctor, but the sudden birth had ruined her chance. "If that's ok." She asked as she looked over at the Doctor.

"Oh that's a mighty fine name, I'll just call her Princess for short." The Doctor said and Tish burrowed her forehead in confusion.

"Short for what?"

"It's just the way of his people," Martha went about explaining. "Like he's the Doctor, she's the Princess."

"Oh," Tish said with a shrug, though she didn't fully understand the custom she didn't care enough to investigate the matter further.

"Hello Princess," The Doctor said softly as he leaned down and kiss the baby's forehead.

* * *

She didn't think she had ever worked so hard in all of her life, nor experienced such pain but in the end it had all been worth it, she thought as she sighed with a smile. She hadn't remembered much after she had given birth, except that she was so tired, and when the call of sleep beckoned her she happily obliged it. Now she was wide-awake and fully refreshed, the Doctor's words played in her mind, 'It'll be as if you never even had a baby,' She placed her hand against her flat and firm belly, and smiled. She rolled over in the huge bed and instantly realized she was alone, that her family was not with her. In a slight panic she leaped from the bed and made her way from the room. She found them in the control room; standing in the opened doorway and for her it was like déjà vu, reminiscent of the night before when she and the Doctor had first made love. She silently moved closer, close enough to hear his soft-spoken words, as he held their daughter up to the enormous view of Earth. 

"It'll be like home away from home, we'll go there often to see your Grandmum, and Grandpop, and your Aunt Tish and Uncle Leo. They're good people and you're a lucky girl to have them as your family." He said still unaware of his audience as he gently rocked their baby. "I wish I could show you your other home the place where your dad grew up. It was a planet called Gallifrey. It was a beautiful place, with a bright orange sky, two suns, and huge mountains. In the spring time the grass and leaves were a deep red and silver, not green like on your mum's planet…" Martha moved up behind them and encircled her arms around the Doctor's waist and rested her head against his back. She could tell by the way he flinched a bit that he had been so taken with their daughter that he hadn't noticed her at all. He lifted his free arm and turn to capture her in his embrace. "You should be resting."

"I did…I am well rested. Besides I woke up and you two weren't there I got a bit worried. Thought maybe I had dreamed it all." She said honestly as she flicked her daughter's chin with her thumb, and The Doctor leaned down and kissed her forehead.

"If this is a dream then I pray that I never wake up." He said and she nodded her head.

"Amen," She concurred. "Where's Tish and Mum?"

"Home," He said in a 'and good riddance' tone. "You should have seen the way they fussed over Princess, poking and prodding and goggling up all of her time. I couldn't even feed her nor change her nappy. They did it all." The Doctor said with a disappointed look on his face and Martha had to suppress her giggles.

"The nerve." She threw out.

"Right you are, so I told them we needed some family bonding time, just the three of us."

"And that actually got them to leave?" Martha asked surprised, knowing her Mother and sister both usually put up more resistance when they wanted to have something their own way.

"No, I had to promise them both one trip in the Tardis. Your mum wants to go into the future to see how miserable you father will be without her." Martha giggled at this. "And your sister wants to see how successful she'll be in twenty years."

"I think Lizzy's hungry." Martha said as she watched their child try to suckle her own tiny fist.

"I think you're more equipped for that." The Doctor said as he passed the small form over to Martha, who held the baby to her chest. She pulled the strap of her nightgown from her shoulder and exposed her ample breast, which Lizzy greedily latched onto. Martha moved to settle onto the yellow seat, near the control panels. When she looked back to the Doctor she saw him staring at her with a predatory look in her eyes, and she felt herself blush from head to toe. "You know we can't make love for a couple of weeks. Human females are very fertile soon after they give birth, and as happy as I am right now, I'm so not ready to give Lizzy a sibling just yet." She threw out.

"Well you wouldn't become pregnant unless I allowed it." The Doctor stated never taking his hungry eyes off of her. At the curious look she sent him, he continued to explain. "This time was a fluke. Generally, when both partners are ready and in agreement, only then are the reproductive fluids released."

"So you just turn it on and off whenever you please?" Martha asked.

"Yes, but only if my partner agrees."

"Good to know. We have plenty of time for that, maybe in a couple of years when Lizzy isn't so dependent on us, maybe then we can give her a little sister or brother." She said smiling down as her baby, and when she looked back up at him his expression had changed. "What's wrong?" He watched her for a few moments more, his mind reeling over her words, and the knowledge that she would give him more children if he wanted them, and he did. Oh how he wanted them, wanted her, his daughter, their family.

"It's nothing, just that this is the first time in a long time, a very long time, that I've felt so 'at home'. Thank you Martha." He said as he moved and took the empty space on the yellow seating beside her. He wrapped his arms around her shoulder and pulled her into a deep sensual kiss, careful not to interrupt their daughter's nursing. Then he settled back and watched his beautiful family, and when Lizzy had drank her fill, Martha past her back to her father for her burping. The Doctor lifted his Princess to his shoulder and rose up from the seat. He moved them back to the open doorway of the Tardis where he continued his tales of his home planet, as he patted her back, and she lay contently listening. Martha watched them briefly before retiring back to bed, leaving father and daughter alone to bond. "Oh, just wait until you're a bit older." He whispered into Lizzy's ear. "We'll explore the galaxies together you, your mum and me. It'll be a great family adventure…yes our family adventure." He said as he stared out at the stars with a far off gaze, and a smile.

The End…until the next adventure!


End file.
